


Truth or Dare

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, brief appearance pepi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Nichole is worried that Portia found out her crush when invited to a sleep over
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak
Series: Nichole [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash February





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff. T rated at worse. Things changed.

Nichole tried to calm her nerves by petting Pepi’s fur sitting on the pillow pile Portia made. She knew her crush on Portia was obvious, her friends teased her nonstop, but a part of her hoped Portia wouldn’t find out. Which was foolish, that woman finds out everything. 

Also she thinks it’s unfair the teasing she receives. How is she supposed to be calm and collected when the most amazing woman she met is in front of her, giving her a smile that made her whole world light up. Or the smile she gave Nichole yesterday when she was inviting her to the slumber party. One that screamed of mischief and trouble. Nichole knows Portia has some plan beyond inviting her friend to sleep at her house and Nichole is almost certain that it has to be about her crush.

Portia sat in front of her in the pj’s Nadia apparently got her for her birthday. The nightgown was covered in kitten faces and daisies, it was the most Portia thing in existence and everytime Nichole saw it brought a smile to her face. Well usually, but Portia has that damn smile and not even the pajamas could ease her dread. 

“ I think this sleepover should start with a bang. I suggest we should play a game.” Portia said nonchalantly.

“ What kind of game?” Nichole asked trying not to sound nervous and failing.

“Truth or dare.” Nichole knew where this was going and everywhere this game leads is bad. If Portia didn’t know about her crush now, she will by the end of the night. Nichole would lose this beacon of sunlight in her life, because she’s just so beautiful and funny. Nichole is just awkward. Portia would reject her and everything would be mucked up, but rejecting her would make Portia suspicious and she would find out because of that.

“Nichole?” Nichole snapped out of her imagined future of Portia ripping her heart out and stared at the woman in front of her. No, that won’t happen. Portia won’t leave her because of a crush, it would be awkward but nothing in their relationship would be damaged beyond repair, she hopes.

“Yeah, lets go.” Nichole said feeling like she was walking to the gallows.

“Excellent!” Portia clapped, scaring off Pepi. “ Truth or Dare?”

No fucking way is she saying truth. “Dare.”

Portia almost looked disappointed for a second. Portia got up for a second and came back with a bunch of hair supplies. “ Nadia got me these. They can change your hair color. I dare you to dye your hair in the most ridiculous color you can find.” 

Nichole didn’t even bother getting the dye, she just used a spell to turn her hair rainbow color.

“That’s cheating. That spell can wear off quicker than the dye.” Portia pouted.

“ Yes but rainbows.” Nichole retorted.

“ I can make your hair rainbow color.” Portia smirked before getting to work.

Nichole sighed as she looked at Portia’s work in the mirror. Welp, Portia was right she can make non magical rainbow hair. Gods she hopes she won’t run into Julian in awhile. Dying her hair into a rainbow because his sister dared her to. She would never hear the end of it.

“ Truth or Dare?” Nichole asked.

“Truth.” 

“ Is there an ulterior motive to invite me to your house? You just had that “I’m going to cause some mayhem” smile on you.”

“I was unaware I had that smile. And yes I do. Also, truth or dare rule. You can’t say truth or dare three times in a row.”

“Since when?”

“Since forever.” Portia answered. “Truth or Dare.”

Welp, Nichole might as well get it over with. “Truth.”

“ Do you have a crush on somebody?”

“Yes.” Nichole stated trying to sound nonchalant. 

“WHO!!” Portia squealed. 

“ Only one truth per answer. Remember those truth or dare rules.”

“Ugh fine. I’ll get that answer out of you sooner or later.”

“Truth or dare

“Dare.” 

Nichole thought for a moment if she was more daring she might dare her for a kiss. To see if her lips were as soft as she imagined, or if her kisses would be light as her personality. Maybe Portia would just jump right in and devoured her. And while Nichole was many things, daring is not one of them.

“Struggling to come up with an idea?” Portia asked misinterpreting her silence. “I have a suggestion. Pure humiliation? Dare me to strip and run outside the apple tree and run back. Come on. It would be fun.”

“Are suggestions allowed?” Nichole asked her face heating up at the idea of Portia being naked in front of her.

“They are now.” Portia smiled.

Nichole should have just dared for the kiss but it’s a bit late now. Portia would probably not accept a dare that isn’t half as insane as this and her brain is stuck with the thought of Portia being bare to her and nope. No other thoughts will come. “ I dare you to do that.” Nichole whispered and Portia whipped that nightgown off. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and Nichole swore her heart gave out. Fuck her boobs looked soft, she knew she should look away but the other option was down and Portia already removed her underwear, so not an option. She suppose she could look away from her, but that wasn’t an option either. 

So Nichole could do nothing but stare, feeling as if her whole body could be consumed by flames. Then Portia turned around and as she walked further away her ass came into view, causing Nichole to moan. Portia must have not heard or decided to ignore it as she rushed to the tree and back. Throwing on her nightgown and putting on her underwear back on. “Truth or dare.”

Nichole chose truth without even thinking, Portia’s body was still branded in her mind. Gods she wondered what her breasts would feel against her.  
“Who is the person you have a crush on?” Portia asked beaming.

Nichole deflated, this is it. Portia will know and things will change. “ You are.” 

“I knew it.” Portia squealed before lunging herself at Nichole peppering every inch of her face with kisses. Nichole couldn’t help and giggle as Portia’s curls tickled her face. The laughter soon died when Portia placed her lips on hers. Her lips were even softer than she imagined. Nichole felt dizzy and light as Portia nipped at her lips and then sliding her tongue down into her mouth. Portia pulled back smiling, “ My plan worked.” Portia giggled as she peppered her neck with kisses. 

“I am quite happy it work” Nichole smiled. She let out a startled gasp when she felt teeth sink into her neck.

“Yep, it’s always a good thing when my plans work.” Portia stated as she dragged her fingers closer to the ties of Nichole’s pants. Portia stopped kissing her neck and looked at Nichole for consent. Nichole nodded and inclined her neck hoping Portia will continue kissing her neck. Portia pushed Nichole to make her lie down on the pillows as she loosened the ties of her pants and pulled her pants and underwear down in one pull.

Nichole felt warm under Portia’s gaze, Nichole barely resisting the urge to cover herself up, knowing she never filled out that much back there and the fact her legs were dotted with scars, must not be a pleasant site.

Nichole felt Portia crawl up her body her fingers rubbing one of the longer scars on her leg. Portia pressed small kisses on her face as her other hand moved closer to inbetween her legs. Her fingers refused to touch her core, even as Nichole squirmed closer to her fingers. She brushed the inner crease of her thigh as her teeth latched onto her throat causing a choked gasp. Portia soothed the bite mark with her tongue and slid a finger inside of Nichole. Nichole bit her lip trying to suppress her moans as Portia’s finger curled inside her. Then Portia latched onto her neck again causing a loud moan to ring out across the house. “Stop trying to be quiet. I want to hear you silly.” 

Then Portia stuck another finger inside her without warning. Surprising Nichole with a blot of heat in her core. She let out a moan that sounded pathetic to her ears and then Portia’s fingers started moving. Nichole scratched at Portia’s back trying to hold back the orgasam bareling towards her. Then Portia pushed her thumb onto her clit.

Nichole screeched as she came. “FUCK! Portia!” 

Portia continued her ministrations as Nichole thrashed around on her pillows, begging her not to stop. Portia pulled her fingers out of her when Nichole came down from her orgasam. Nichole turned to Portia who looked way to smug. Portia placed the fingers that were inside Nichole seconds ago, into her mouth and sucked her fingers clean, causing a pathetic whimper to escape from Nichole.

Nichole grabbed Portia’s waist and tried to get her cunt near her mouth. She may be a bit inexperienced but she will get Portia to scream her name, and she wanted to be surrounded by her. Portia took her hint and pulled off her underwear and nightgown and crawled over her mouth, hovering above her, leaving no time for Nichole to admire her bare form. Nichole didn’t allow Portia to sit above her for long, she grabbed her hips and pulled her cunt directly to her face.

It didn’t take long for Nichole’s tongue to start making Portia moan. Nichole stuck her tongue into her as Portia’s face grinded into her. Nichole licked Portia’s entire vagina in one lick, causing her knees to clamp down on Nichole’s head like a vice. All of Nichole’s senses were overwhelmed by Portia. She could see only Portia, all she could hear was her muffled moans. All she could feel was her thighs covering her ears and her red curls tickling her nose. And all she could taste was her. Nichole couldn’t be happier. Nichole felt her waist rise as she tried to find some sort of friction for herself body writhing on the pillows as Portia kept riding on her face. Portia was begging for her release, when Nichole sucked on her clit. 

Portia screamed her name as her whole body shook. Portia rolled off leaving Nichole’s face soaked. Nichole licked her lips remembering how hot it was to watch Portia to lick her release off her fingers. Portia swiped a finger at Nichole’s core, causing a gasp to leave Nichole. Portia placed her finger in her mouth like before.  
“Seems like you may of enjoyed fucking me with your tongue a bit to much.” Portia smirked before standing up, letting Nichole to gaze at her gorgeous, curvy body without any reason to try and hide her lustful gaze. “It’s okay though I have some toys that can help with that.” and then Portia walked off into her room, leaving Nichole to rush after.


End file.
